ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Repression (episode)
Tuvok investigates a series of assaults that are apparently targeted at the former Maquis aboard Voyager. Summary Teaser A Bajoran man is performing an incantation while looking at the schematics of Voyager and looking through its crew manifest, scrolling through the profiles of the former crew of the Val Jean. Act One Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres are settling down in a holodeck recreation of a 20th century Earth movie theater. The movie will be Revenge of the Creature, in 3-D. Torres questions the purpose of using a three-dimensional simulation of a two-dimensional medium that simulates 3-D. A holographic character shushes them and Paris deletes the audience. They discover that one audience member remains. When they investigate, they discover an unconscious Tabor, who is a friend of Paris's. The Doctor finds that Tabor is comatose and has microfractures in his skull, though he cannot find a cause. Captain Janeway assigns Tuvok to lead an investigation into the matter. Tuvok enters Tabors' quarters, where he finds Jor, a friend of Tabor's. She claims that she is there to retrieve a book to read aloud to Tabor. She had heard that that is good for comatose patients. In a meeting, Tuvok declares Jor a suspect, but in any case is sure that the assailant is a crewmember, but he cannot explain why he is so confident about that. Janeway says that she can think of several other possibilities. Tuvok says that he just has a hunch. Crewman Yosa is investigating a Jefferies tube off engineering, where Jor was stationed, when an unseen person, hiding behind a bright light, attacks him. Later, The Doctor finds that Yosa was attacked in the same way as Tabor, and is now also comatose. Shortly thereafter, Jor herself is attacked and falls into a coma. Janeway and Chakotay note that all the victims are ex-Maquis. Act Two Chakotay assembles all the remaining Maquis crew and tells them to carry phasers at all times and to only circulate through the ship in pairs. Some of the crew suspect foul play from Starfleet, possibly having to do with the latest data stream from the Alpha Quadrant, which was received shortly before the attacks began. Harry and Tom are on the holodeck to find out through scanning for negative photon displacement who was on the holodeck with Tabor to find the possible assailant. However all they can get is a vague outline. Tuvok, who is observing them and initially sceptical, however is showing some concern. Chell is walking with Torres through the corridors and expresses his concern thinking that Starfleet is somehow bent on eliminating the former Maquis crew. Meanwhile Tuvok is continuing his investigation trying to find out whether or not the latest datastream has anything to do with the attacks. He calls in Harry, who thinks he wants an update on the holodeck scans. However Tuvok wants to talk about Harry's latest letter, because of the 28 people who received a letter only 6 match the physical parameters of the photon displacement, including Harry. Tuvok refers to the fact that one of Harry's friends was killed by the Maquis. Harry sarcastically confesses to having used his captain proton comatizer to shoot it at any Maquis he could find. But then he tells Tuvok he knew this friend had died (probably through a letter in one of the previous data streams) and that he had come to accept this, holding no grudges. This answer baffled Tuvok, who then expresses the notion that this investigation defies logic. The Doctor interrupts the investigation, calling Tuvok because Tabor has regained consciousness. However Tabor is not able to recall who attacked him. Chakotay spots Chell, an ex-Maquis crewman, in a corridor alone. Chell tells Chakotay that Torres was his partner and she insisted on going off by herself. Understanding this, Chakotay goes to find Torres in cargo bay 2. He finds her there unconscious on the floor. Tuvok, who had been hiding in the shadows, attacks Chakotay and initiates a mind meld. Act Three "Captain's log, supplemental. Chakotay and B'Ellana are the latest victims of our mysterious assailant. I have decided to put the ship on a level 10 security alert. Non-essential personnel are confined to quarters and security teams are posted on all decks." Tuvok is investigating the latest attacks. He apparently has no recollection of his part in it. Janeway meets him and tells that Yosa and Jor have regained consciousness, apparently with no lingering effects. Again referring to the fact that it makes no sense. Tuvok reminds her that it's still a pattern and that it implies purpose. However this assailant has outwitted Tuvok each time. Tuvok feels his presence, as if the assailant is challenging Tuvok to find him. Janeway sends him to his quarters to get some rest since he has been on his feet for 3 days. During a meditation in his quarters the latent memories resurface and Tuvok sees a Bajoran man in the reflection of his mirror. Then Tuvok runs to Holodeck where Harry and Janeway are still trying to enhance the image of the assailant. Tuvok asks the computer to isolate the exact time of that image and then to tell where Tuvok was at that time. After lifting the restriction on that information it seems Tuvok was in Holodeck 2. As he turns to tell Janeway what is going on he sees the same Bajoran standing behind Harry and Janeway and it seems only Tuvok can see him. Tuvok states that he believes he is the attacker and tells Janeway to put him in the brig immediately. Act Four With Janeway's help, he discovers that a Bajoran, who only Tuvok can see, is controlling him. He tells Janeway that he had received a letter from his son in the latest datastream, however he reviewed all the other letter and failed to review his own. Janeway meets with Chakotay, who has woken up after 29 hours in a coma, just after B' Elanna. Together they go to astrometrics to meet Seven of Nine. Seven of Nine has found a message from the Bajoran, named Teero Anaydis, hidden in a recent letter from Tuvok's son Sek. Chakotay tells them that Teero was a fanatical Bajoran vedek who the Maquis refused to work with because of his unethical methods. With this further information Tuvok is able to remember that Teero had kidnapped Tuvok years before when Tuvok was working undercover for the Federation in the Maquis, and had implanted something in his mind. Apparently, the hidden message triggered it. Then Tuvok has another flashback. He is restrained. With Janeway's help he manages to reconstruct this memory. Teero knows he is Starfleet, however he doesn't want to expose him. He wants to use him. But Tuvok is not successful at counteracting Teero's influence. Tuvok activates his combadge and transmits to Chakotay the words, "Pagh t'em far, B'tanay." Chakotay responds, "Understood." Tuvok tells Janeway that it means time of awakening, but he doesn't know what that means and what he or the former Maquis are supposed to do. Meanwhile the Doctor notices a change in Chakotay's cortical monitor as he walks in to sickbay. He immediately deactivates the doctor and stuns Paris with a phaser blast. Then he repeats the Bajoran phrase to Torres, who replies, "I understand." Act Five Eventually many of the Maquis officers are in rebellion and take over the ship. Janeway is escorted to the brig and the Starfleet officers are locked up in quarters. Chakotay, now in command, finds a Class M planet on which to deposit the Starfleet personnel. But he has one problem to deal with first. Tuvok seems to be under Teero's control, but Tuvok has betrayed Chakotay before. Chakotay devises a test. He has Janeway brought to the ready room and gives Tuvok a phaser, set on kill. He orders Tuvok to kill Janeway. Tuvok presses the fire button, but the phaser doesn't work. Chakotay declares that Tuvok has passed the test. Chakotay orders the Maquis guard to take Janeway back to the brig, leaving himself alone with Tuvok. Tuvok leaps on Chakotay and initiates another mind meld. Later, on the bridge, Torres states that they've arrived at the planet and can start the beam downs immediately. Chakotay says that the planet's atmosphere is unstable and that they must find another. Torres protests, but Tuvok and Chakotay quickly disarm the Maquis. Teero's control of the remaining Maquis is undone and Janeway assumes command again. Back in the holographic theater, Janeway asks Tuvok how he was sure that the phaser was out of commission. Tuvok replies that since Chakotay didn't trust him, he wouldn't have given Tuvok a working phaser. Janeway is thankful that Tuvok's hunches are usually correct and they begin to watch the 3-D movie. Log Entries *"Captain's log, supplemental. Chakotay and B'Elanna are the latest victims of our mysterious assailant. I've decided to put the ship on a level 10 security alert. Non-essential personnel are confined to quarters, and security teams have been posted on all decks." *''(log entry made by Chakotay) '' :*"Captain's log, stardate 54101. ''Voyager is now under my command. We're en route to an M-Class planet, where we'll relocate the Starfleet crew." Memorable Quotes "''Pagh t'em far, B'tanay." : - Teero Anaydis "These will make the images on the screen appear three-dimensional." "Let me get this straight: you've gone to all this trouble to program a three-dimensional environment that projects a two-dimensional image, and now you're asking me to wear these to make it look three-dimensional again?" "Great, isn't it?" : - Paris and Torres, referring to 3D glasses "We'd better find a way to protect the rest of the Maquis; I'm running out of beds." : - The Doctor "Can you extrapolate the assailant's height and weight?" "I'd say between 170 and 190 centimeters, maybe 75 kilograms." "That describes about half the members of the crew!" "At least we can rule out Naomi Wildman." : - Tuvok, Kim and Paris, while running a simulation on Tabor's assailant "It could be her." "Oh, please." : - Chell and an annoyed Torres, as Seven passes them after exiting the turbolift "All ready for ''Attack of the Lobster People?" "''I am not familiar with that species." : - Chakotay and Tuvok "Your sarcasm could be viewed as subterfuge." : - Tuvok "Who's your partner?" "Lieutenant Torres. I told her we shouldn't split up, sir, but she said she could handle herself. You know how stubborn she can be." "I have a vague idea." : - Chakotay and Chell, after finding him alone when he should stay with his partner. "Computer, isolate the precise time index of this image." "Stardate 54090.4." "Where was Commander Tuvok at that time?" "Access to that information has been restricted." "By whom?" "Access to that information has been restricted." : - Tuvok and The Computer Background Information *It is in this episode that we first learn the name of Chakotay's ship, the Val Jean. The name is displayed on the monitor that Teero is using to check on the Maquis' personnel files. *Derek McGrath and Jad Mager reprise their roles as Maquis-Starfleet officers Chell and Tabor. Chell was seen in season one's , and Tabor was seen in season five's . *Teero's phrase to activate the repressed memories is "Pagh t'em far", a Bajoran word similar to pagh'tem'far, which was used to describe a vision from the Prophets in . *Seven of Nine mentions that the ship is currently 35,000 light years from Earth. *Anthony Montgomery, who later played Travis Mayweather, had auditioned for the role of Tuvok's son. *Among the items in Teero's residence are models of the Maquis Raider used on both Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and in , and of the saucer module from a starship. *Brannon Braga was responsible for a rewrite to freelancer Haskell Smith's teleplay but went uncredited. *Among the Maquis seen in this episode were Tabor, Chell, Ayala, Doyle, Jor, Yosa, an unnamed Vulcan female and an unnamed Bolian female. *This is the last episode of the series to be directed by Winrich Kolbe. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.2, . *As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also starring * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest Stars *Keith Szarabajka as Teero Anaydis *Derek McGrath as Chell Co-Stars *Jad Mager as Tabor *Carol Krnic as Jor *Mark Rafael Truitt as Yosa *Ronald Robinson as Sek *Scott Alan Smith as Doyle *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Andrew English as a security officer *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Kate Jo Hughes as a Vulcan Starfleet officer *Unknown actress as Ann Smithee References Alpha Quadrant; Attack of the Lobster People; Bajoran; Bajoran lightship; Captain Proton; chewing gum; Chicago; compression phaser rifle; Earth; Federation; Jefferies tube; ; Kim, Dennis; logic; mail; Maquis; Maquis Intelligence; microfracture; mind control; movie theater; mutiny; popcorn; Palace Theater; privacy protocol; Revenge of the Creature; Sek; Soroyan, Maxwell; Val Jean; vedek; Vulcans; Vulcan brandy; Vulcan mind meld; Wildman, Naomi; yellow alert External link * |next= }} de:Verdrängung es:Repression fr:Repression nl:Repression Category:VOY episodes